The Truth About Hate
by CaskettInMyVeins
Summary: AU for 5x05 Probable Cause. What happens when you're framed for murder and then kidnapped and tortured by the man who framed you? Richard Castle is about to find out. The first section is in the actual episode but then changes. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Richard Castle sat in the dark holding cell, his head still reeling from his encounter with Jerry Tyson, otherwise known as 3XK. He had told Beckett that it was Tyson that was framing him and that he really didn't kill anyone and of course she believed him, but that really didn't matter, did it? Not if they couldn't do anything about it.

Just at that moment, detective Kate Beckett walked through the door and for a second, Castle thought she was coming to free him, until he realised that she was being shadowed by two burly prison guards. The two guards stopped a few meters before the door to his cell, leaving only Beckett to walk in and get him out.

As she walked in, Beckett pulled a pair of handcuffs out of her back pocket and attached them to his wrists.

"This is so much less fun than the other night at your place," joked Castle. He was trying to put on a brave face, but Beckett saw right through his facade. "Do you remember the first time you handcuffed me? We were at the New York public library. Remember how angry you were that I wouldn't stop investigating that case?"

"Yeah, I remember," replied Beckett in a soft whisper, the sadness showing through her light brown eyes.

"What I wouldn't give to be there now."

Tears were starting to well up in Beckett's eyes, but she held them back, inhaling before she said in a sad whisper, "Castle, this isn't over. I promise you, I will get you out."

"It's OK," replied Castle in a tone that mimicked Beckett's. "Whatever happens, it's OK."

Beckett sighed and stared down at the ground, still holding back her tears. But there was no more time. Now all she could do was stand and watch the love of her life walk out of the 12th Precinct and possibly never come back. The two guards came in and took Castle out and towards the elevator in which she and Castle had shared so many small yet genuine moments. They reached the elevator and Castle turned around and gave her one last look, and just like that the doors closed and they were out of time. Castle was about to be sent to the tombs where one if Tyson's men would be waiting to kill him.

Beckett heard her name and turned around to see two uniformed officers walking towards her.

"What?" She said, beginning to feel impatient and annoyed.

'We're here to transport one of your's to Central," replied one of the officers, "a, uh, Richard Castle."

And just like that Beckett's face dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone rushed around, making phone calls and looking through files, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Central booking says he never arrived," exclaimed Captain Gates, obviously extremely frustrated. "They don't know where the hell he is."

"Right," said Beckett, just getting off the phone. "The badge numbers on the paperwork don't exist. They were impostors."

"It's gotta be Tyson," said Esposito. "He set this up."

"He isn't gonna have Castle killed, he's gonna kill him himself," returned Beckett, starting to become extremely worried.

"We'll the DA's calling it a prisoner escape," said Gates. "They've issued an APB and instructed me to begin a manhunt."

Beckett was more than worried now.

"What? They think Castle did this?!" yelled Esposito. He was absolutely dumbfounded.

"We'll as far as they're concerned, he's well connected, knows our procedure, and has substantial resources," replied Gates. At the sight of one of the lawyers working Castle's case, Gates said,"I'll handle this, you two keep working the Tyson angle."

"Can you believe this?!" exclaimed Esposito. "Branding Castle a fugitive when he's probably being held captive by a serial killer? So what's our next move?"

"Honestly?" questioned Beckett. "I have no idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **ok, so the third chapter is a bit violent (sort of) but I really hope you like it. Please review!

* * *

Richard Castle woke up with a bag over his head. His head pounded and his body ached all over. All he could seem to remember was getting outside the precinct only to be walked into an alley and beaten up by the two guards that got him out. He tried to move but his arms and legs were strapped to a chair. He frantically rocked back and forth, trying to knock the chair over, searching for any single way out but was stopped suddenly by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," whispered a low, calm, unmistakeable voice that belonged to the one and only Jerry Tyson.

Castle tried to speak, but was stopped when he realised there was a ball gag tied around his mouth.

"_Wow," thought Castle,"Tyson's really going far to keep me quiet."_

"Funny thing, Rick. I lied before when I said I'd get my men in the tombs to kill you. What fun would that have been? No, I want to see your fear before I take your life, I want you to beg. I want to see the light leave your eyes. But I don't want to be the only one to witness your pain. Do you think that Detective Beckett will cry when you die? Or will she be too preoccupied thinking how she could have saved you if only she had believed you? Well to be honest with you, I won't be able to see her but at least I'll have the satisfaction of knowing that she'll never be able to forgive herself. See, Rick, you and I are gonna make a video for all of your pals at the 12th Precinct."

O_h god, thought Castle. I don't want her to see me like this._

That sudden thought made him realise the extent of his pain. His eye was swollen shut and he could feel blood trickling down his face in various places. He didn't want Beckett to see him like that, to see him in pain. But there was really nothing he could do about it. These could possibly be the last moments of his life and there was no way he could shield Beckett from that pain.

At that moment, Castle heard the faint ding that signaled a video camera had been set to record.

"Detective Beckett, how lovely to see you again! Or rather, how lovely for you to see me. But enough with the chit-chat, believe it or not, this message is strictly business. See, I find it my job to make sure your boy here feels the maximum amount of pain and torture before I kill him. You know, kind of like the pain I felt not being able to kill for all that time, thanks to Rick here."

Castle kicked himself mentally. Of course Tyson wouldn't just kill him. He was going to torture him to the point that there was no pain left in his body. Only then would he make the final move.

"Kate, I feel for you, I really do, but it's only necessary. I mean, can you imagine what would happen if I just let him continue on living his life without any consequences for his actions? No, that wouldn't be fair. Oh, god, I just realised, how can you believe any if this when you can't even see his face?"

Castle felt the bag being ripped off of his head, the harsh light blinding him as it came off.

"Ooh, those are some nasty cuts! Those really can't be very good for him, can they? But that's only the beginning, Kate. It only gets worse from here."

With the little sight he had left, Castle saw Tyson walk over to a table to put the camera down and position it right on him. Fear struck him only seconds later when he saw what Tyson had picked up from the table. It was a large butcher's knife with a serrated edge.

Tyson walked over to Castle, knife in hand, a smug look on his face.

"I hope you're watching this, detective. It would really be a shame if I had to repeat what I'm about to do. Oh wait, I almost forgot, I should probably take this ball gag off his mouth. I want to hear him scream as I slice across his chest."

Just then, Tyson dug the knife a small way into the left side of Castle's chest and sliced straight across his chest. Castle felt the searing rush of pain shoot across his chest. A scream threatened to burst out if his mouth, but he would not give in. He would not let Beckett see him in pain.

"We've got ourselves a tough one here," teased Tyson. "But don't worry. I'll break him."

Again Tyson dug the knife into his chest, but Castle would not, could not scream out in pain. He would sit there and take it.

Each slice in his chest was his own brand of hell, not enough to kill him, but enough to bring maximum pain. Despite his best efforts, the pain was too overwhelming and he passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate sat at her desk, trying to think of any possible way to find Castle but she kept coming up short. There was no record of Jerry Tyson even being anywhere near Manhattan, let alone the 12th Precinct. She kept thinking of the worst. What if Castle was already dead? What if he was dying? What would she do then?

Thankfully, the arrival of a package stopped her thoughts from running too far. The package was addressed simply:

**Detective Kate Beckett  
NYPD 12th Precinct**

It was a rather small rectangular package. She unwrapped it only to find something very surprising. It was a disc marked:

**Richard Castle #1**

"Ryan, Esposito," yelled Beckett. "I just got a package, I'm almost certain it's from Tyson."

The three walked into the conference room, shortly followed by Captain Gates. Ryan put the disc into the player and they all watched, desperate for any sign that Castle was still alive.

But as the the video got further in, their feelings of hope were replaced with guilt and pain.

"Turn it off," said Beckett after to third slice into Castle's chest.

"With all due respect, detective, we should probably wait for any message-"

"I said turn it off!" she yelled this time and Ryan proceeded to do exactly that. By this time, a single tear had escaped Beckett's eye as she stormed out of the conference room. She was going to go find Lanie.

* * *

Beckett and Lanie sat in Beckett's apartment with the video in hand, Lanie with a comforting arm around her friend. By this time, the tears were flowing a steady stream.  
"You should've seen him, Lanie, he looked like a little boy, so scared."

"I know, sweetie, I know. But Kate Beckett, look at me for a moment. Do not give up on him, do you understand? Do not stop trying to find him or you will regret it for the rest if your life. And don't listen to a word Tyson says. You're better than that."

"But how are we going to find him? We got nothing from the video and only Tyson's prints were in the disc. As far as we can tell, he's got no accomplices and Lanie... If we don't find him soon, he's gonna kill Castle. I can't let him do that."

"And you won't."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OK, so hope you like it, more to come soon, please review!**

* * *

"Ah, so nice of you to join us, Rick. I was starting to think you were never going to wake up. Well, you're just in time. I'm just about to make another video for detective Beckett. Say hi!"

Tyson pointed to the camera over on the table. But Castle had had enough. Instead of speaking, he mustered up his strength and spat at Tyson.

Tyson looked taken aback. He then curled his hand into a fist and punched Castle square in the jaw with such force that he nearly knocked the entire chair over.

"That wasn't very nice, now was it?" said Tyson in a mocking way.

"Come on, Tyson," said Castle in a voice that was little more than a whisper. "You can do better than that, what with your petty insults. You know you're not even getting anywhere. I'm still here, I'm still not anywhere near death. So come on. Show me what you got."

Tyson looked incredibly insulted.

"Alright then, Rick. Have it your way."

Once again, Tyson balled his hand into a fist and punched Castle in the face. Castle continued to taunt Tyson, almost begging for the punch. And Tyson kept taking his bait. But Castle was getting tired and was really starting to feel the pain of his injuries. The humour had left Castle's eyes. His smile no longer genuine, his eyes were filled with hate and rage.

"This is getting rather tedious, don't you think, Jerry? It's kind of stupid, actually." Castle was just playing with Tyson, now. He figured if he was going to die, he might as well get the most out of it. "I really expected more from you. But I guess you're still a bit rusty, you know, not being able to kill for so long."

Tyson started to walk back over to the table, furious with Castle for calling him out.

"You know it's true, don't you Tyson? You're losing you're touch."

But Tyson was mad. He walked back over, the same blood-stained knife shimmering in his hand.

"You're right, Castle. This _is_ getting boring. Time to step it up a notch."

And with that, Tyson plunged the knife into the right side of Castle's stomach. But this pain was greater than any other pain Tyson had inflicted. Castle let out a scream that reverberated around the warehouse.

"Oh this is good, Castle. You're breaking. You know what this means, don't you? Time for a change. And we're just getting started."


End file.
